Hetalia One-Shots
by WuerdGirl
Summary: One-Shots. More info in the first chapter. Rated T cuz' I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1- Info

Hello~ So this is basically going to be short stories about my OTP's. So~ Let the story or should I say stories, begin. Includes Genderbending, Oc's and 2ps also~


	2. Chapter 2- A Truth & A Lie

The countries where all gathered in America's house. They decide to just spend the night at Alfred's house and act like people, not countries. So, everything political and rivalries were put aside for tonight.

"Okay guys, everyone ready to play?" America asked

Everyone nodded and Liechtenstein raised her hand.

"Yes?" America asked

"Ummm, how do you play?" The small blonde girl asked

"Simple." America said, "You can state 1 truth about your self and 1 lie. We'll have to guess what is a truth and what is a lie. And once we've guessed, you'll tell us if we're correct or wrong. You can choose who goes next. Also, anything and everything said here is not to leave. Anything we say is not to be used as a political or war advantage. Clear?"

Everyone nodded.

"Great, I'll go first." America said. "I have eaten one of England's scones and have been in jail a thousand times."

"Oh, zhis is too easy Amérique," France said, "Obviously, the first one is a lie and the second one zhe truth."

"Any other takers?" America challenged

"Actually France," Canada said, he was finally being noticed, "The first one was a truth and the second was a lie."

"Non," France said

"Ve~ Well America, who's correct? France or Canada?" Italy asked

"My bro Canada is correct and France is wrong." America said

"Honestly, how could you of all people get that wrong France?" England said, "I raised the boy, he grew up with my cooking."

France looked defeated and Canada looked smug.

"Okay, Romano, your turn." America said

"Why-a me, bastard?" Romano asked

America shrugged in response.

"Fine," Romano huffed in response, "I-a swim all the time and I-a love-a to-a cook."

"I think that the first one is the rie and the second one is the truth," Japan said.

"Any other guessers?" Romano asked

"Mate, I'm just going to guess here, and say the first one is true and the second is a lie," Australia guessed.

"Japan was right" Romano stated bluntly.

"Well, hey, I guess." Australia said

"New Zealand, go-a" Romano said

"Okay," New Zealand said. Thinking hard, New Zealand had the perfect truth and lie. "I have murdered three people and I can hold my breath for 5 straight minutes."

Everybody stared at the country in shock.

Finland, who was good friends with New Zealand new the answer. "The first is a lie and the second is the truth." He stated simply.

"Yup," New Zealand stated simply, "Your turn Finny."

"Okay," Finland said, "I am the best sniper in world and my cooking skills are rusty."

Sweden, who knew that Finland was the best sniper in the world, and that his cooking skills weren't rusty. Shoot, every country knew that Finland was the best sniper.

"Privet," Russia said, "The first is truth and second is lie."

The countries all nodded in agreement.

After awhile, the game came to an end. It brought the countries closer together. Many new friendships were formed. Though at the next world meeting, no secrets were brought up from the game, though the countries now do that game night a lot.

~The End~


	3. Chapter 3- Egypt x Nyo! Turkey

**Names: **

Egypt- Gupta Muhammad Hassan

Nyo! Turkey- Saliha Adnan

Saliha sighed as she closed her eyes and leaned into the embrace of her lover, her back meeting his chest. Muhammad had his ruff yet smooth hands on her upper arms, going up and down gently, in a soothing rhythm.

A small smile was placed upon the lips of Turkish women. She leaned her head back into the crook between Muhammad's shoulder and neck. She turned her head slightly and nuzzled his neck.

Muhammad lead back and sat back down so that they were sitting down, with Saliha on his lap.

"I love you Muhammad," Saliha whispered into his ear, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I love you too, my princess." He replied, giving her a peck on the lips.

She gave him a small smile, and soon fell into a peaceful slumber.

Muhammad smiled when he saw his lover's sleeping face. He picked her up bridal style and put her into their bed, and tucked her in. He went over to his side and got it.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him and quickly fell asleep.

**~The End~**


	4. Chapter 4- Valentine's Surprise

**Names:**

Male! Belarus: Nikolai Arlovskaya

Nyo! South Korea: Katrine Soo

* * *

Browsing the computer, Katrine looked up when she heard a knock at the door. She sighed and got up, going to answer the door.

Her hand reached the door knob, closing around it, she turned it slightly and opened the door to be tackled to the ground.

The brunette closed her eyes as she waited for the impact of the floor, but there was none.

She cautiously opened her brown eyes and was meet with violet orbs. She looked at the owner of the violet orbs and found out that the owner was none other than her boyfriend, Nikolai Arlovskaya. Giving him a big smile, she lifted herself up from the ground a bit, and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a hug.

"I missed you Nik" She whispered in his ear, giving his cheek a peck.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, tight, but not too tight, and started kissing from the middle of her neck up, up to her jaw line.

"I missed you too," He replied between kisses

"I thought you weren't coming back from your trip until tomorrow," Katrine said, as she lay her head between the crevice of his neck and shoulder.

"I was, but my boss decided that I could leave early since I finished my work early." Nikolai replied, reaching her jawline, sending small shivers of pleasures through her body. She missed having him hold her, having him kiss her.

"That was nice of him,"

"Da. It was." The Belarusian male replied, getting closer to his lover's soft sweet pink lips.

"So, how was your trip?" She asked

"Good," Nikolai said, and pressed a kiss on her lips, obtaining his goal.

She happily complied, and leaned into the kiss.

~The End~


	5. Chapter 5- 2p! South Korea x 2p! Belarus

**Names-**

Im Yon So is 2p South Korea

Natasha is 2p Belarus

Viktor is 2p Russia

* * *

Opening her eyes, Natasha found that she was lying on a bed in an unfamiliar room. She looked around and saw that the room had just a wardrobe in the corner, a nightstand with a small lamp and a glass of water and a single window that had bars on it. No use trying to escape through the window. She tried to remember what had happened and then it came to her. Natasha was being chased on her way home by some men and she forced to hide in the woods. While in their, she tripped and fell. She couldn't remember anything else after that. Natasha sat back up when she heard the door knob turning, meaning someone was coming inside.

Im Yon Su was walking to the girl's room. He hoped that she'd be awake by now. Opening the door, he found the blonde sitting up. "I'm glad to see you're awake." The brunette said

Natasha looked over at the man, a little scared and so she scooted to the other side of her bed, not sure if he was a threat to her or not. "Who are you and where am I?"

"I'm Im Yon So, you can call Yon. And you're at my cabin in the woods. I rescued you from the men you were running from." Yon said, coming closer.

She was relieved to hear that he had rescued her, but she still didn't know this man enough. He could be lying or he could be telling the truth. "Oh, well thank you very much and I'm sorry if I was any trouble to you while you were saving me."

"Not at all," Yon said sitting at the edge of the bed, his dark brown eyes scanning her over. "Are you hungry?"

Natasha nodded. "A little... Anything you have would be fine for me to eat."

Yon nodded, "Come with me." He got up and walked to the door and opened it. Pausing, he turned around, "You don't have to be afraid of me you know, if I was going to hurt you, I would've done it by now." With that he walked out of the door and to the kitchen

She was hesitant at first but then followed him after hearing what he said. True. If he did want to hurt her he would have done it by then. Natasha followed him out of the room and into his kitchen.

"So," Yon said, as soon as they were at the kitchen, "What would you like to eat?" He turned to face her.

"Well, uh, eggs I guess. I'm not very picky," she said standing next to the counter and not wanting to be in his way.

Yon looked in the fridge and frowned. He's had a crush Natalia for a long time and he didn't know how to tell her plus he was out of eggs.

Natasha looked around the kitchen, not sure what to say now. "So, do you live here by yourself?"

"I'm out of eggs." Yon said pulling his head out of the fridge, "And I don't live here, I just vacation here sometimes, to escape society."

"Oh ok, and it's fine that you don't have any. You can just make me whatever you have or you don't have to cook me anything."

"How about a kiss?" Yon asked looking her directly in the eyes

Natasha blinked in confusion at him. "E-excuse me? I think I heard wrong. What did you say?"

"No, you heard you me right," Yon said, a small blush on his cheeks, "I-I've like you for awhile now, Natasha"

She blushed also, her cheeks were becoming very red. "R-really?"

"Y-yes" Yon said, looking down, blush prominent

"I like you too," she said stepping closer to him, a smile on her face.

His head snapped, "R-really?"

"Mhmm," Natasha nodded her head and gave him a shy smile.

Yon smirked, and his hands cupped her cheeks softly

She looked up at him and gave him a more cheerful smile and giggle.

Yon smiled and leaned down and kissed her

She kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Yon moved his hands and wrapped them around her waist.

Natasha smiled through the kiss and got closer to him, wrapping her arms a little tighter.

Yon smiled, and wrapped his arms tighter around her petite waist and licked her bottom lip asking for entrance

Natasha parted her lips, letting him in. She's never really made out with anyone so she felt so weird and was just letting him continue.

There tongues battled for dominance

She pulled away, needing oxygen. She panted for air for a few seconds.

He was also panting. Once he caught his breath, he looked her, "You are one hell of a kisser, Natasha"

"Really? I never really thought I was good at stuff like this. I don't really make out with other guys."

Yon smirked, "Then I guess that means you're all mine, right, Nat?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it does."

"Good" Yon said, "Now about getting you some food"

"Well what do have. I can help you cook and we can both eat something."

Yon smiled, "Great" They looked around. Yon didn't have much food with him so they decided on PB and J's

Natasha sat at the table with him, eating her sandwich, a glass of milk next to her plate.

Yon put down his sandwich and took a sip of milk. Turing a bit, he looked at Natasha, "Why were those men chasing you?"

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about that. And I don't know... I was walking back home and saw these guys chasing me. They chased me into the woods and I guess I tripped and blacked out. I don't remember anything else after that."

Yon nodded, "That makes sense on why you weren't screaming for help."

"Yeah, I guess so. But I'm lucky that you found me and brought me here where it's safe."

Yon nodded. Putting an arm around Nat's shoulder, her pulled her close and kissed her temple gently

Natasha nuzzled closer to him, resting against him. She felt safe around him.

Yon smiled and rested his head against Natasha's head

Natasha didn't feel like eating the rest of her sandwich so she left it there on her plate. She'd rather just cuddle with Yon.

Yon looked at her, "You tired?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm not tired."

"Okay," Yon said

She looked up at him and kissed his cheek.

He smiled and his head nuzzled her neck.

She let out cute little giggles as he did so.

He smiled into her neck as he giggled. He loved her laugh

Natasha grabbed her hand and intertwined her fingers with his.

His hand gave her hand a squeeze

"Hey Yon, I'm kinda bored. Is there something fun that we can both do together?"

Yon thought for a moment, "We could go back to my house in the city if you want. I have some video games there."

Natasha nodded and smiled. "Sure, that sounds great. Let's go!" She stood up and walked towards the door with him."

Yon smiled and grabbed his wallet, keys, and cellphone. They headed out to the door and drove to the city.

Natasha sat close to Yon in the car during the drive back to the city. She smiled and happily sang along to the music on the radio.

"So, does your family know that you were almost kidnapped or anything?" Yon asked

"Oh I forgot all about them. They're probably worried... I guess I should call them when we get to your house."

Yon handed her his cell phone, "Here, call them on this"

"Okay and thanks." Natasha called her brother Viktor and reassured him that she was fine and was with a friend. After saying goodbye and hung up, she gave the phone back. "Alrighty then, everything is fine."

"Okay," Yon said and put the phone back in his pocket


End file.
